Kite (LINK)
Kite (カイト) is a character in.hack//LINK: Twilight Knights. He is the legendary .hacker Kite from 10 years ago. Online Appearance Kite's avatar is an appearance of an older, more matured version of Kite's previous avatar from the older version of The World. Kite's clothes however have slightly changed such as baggier pants, a shorter vest, shorter gloves, an undershirt with different texture and rolled up sleeves, slightly different shoes, and the size and appearance of his twin blades. The removal of his symbols of his pants from his previous avatar has also seemed to have been noticed at first glance. His bracelet, the Twilight Bracelet has reverted back to its original form from the shattered version of Azure Kite and is kept mostly invisible unless used for Data Drain,Gate Hacking, or any other power capable to him. Kite's wave tattoos are kept the same as two triangular tattoos on both sides of his face as signature feature other than his reddish-orange hat that has changed to a "W" symbol that is shown on Azure Kite, but is also shown in flashbacks that may have been a symbol CyberConnect2 have permanently made instead of a "U" shaped symbol with an oval or circle in the center of the "U". Personality Kite's personality still retains his heroic motives and intentions within The World R:X and his concern for his friends. He still seems to have kept most if not all of his personality from the previous 10 years from The World. Offline Basic Info In the real world, Kite's player kept shrouded in mystery with very little information known about him or his life style with in the real world. His real name is also kept secret as well as a clear appearance of his player behind the character of Kite with similar conditions behind Balmung and Orca with intention by CyberConnect2. His hobbies however are unknown whether he still retains to play soccer or whether or not he has changed motives other than his heoric motive within The World R:X. It is also unkown whether or not he has kept in contact with any of his previous friends such as Blackrose, Balmung, or Orca who he has yet to mention in The World R:X. History Twilight Knights After suddenly appearing in Mac Anu, Tokio finds himself caught in the middle of a fight between Kite and Fluegel. Fluegel taunts Kite, who he refers to as "The Commander of the Twilight Knights," saying that despite his power he'll never be able to stop "time." He is frozen by Fluegel's devastating "Brieler Roessle" gun, which has no effect on Tokio. As he is frozen Kite Data Drains Fluegel forcing the character to its previous state. Trivia *The symbol on Kite's hat in LINK resembles that of Azure Kite. However, Kite's original PC is shown in flashbacks to have this symbol, and this is quite possibly just an aesthetic difference. *During the battle against Fluegel, Kite wields a pair of triple edged dual blades with the same shape as “Empty Skies.” In addition, Kite also displays a strange array of abilities similar to those of Azure Kite. The reason for this is currently unknown. category:LINK Characters